Una Difícil Decisión
by Novahikaru
Summary: One-shot de Lantis


_**Una difícil decisión**_

"Aún recuerdo aquel día, cundo todo era paz en apariencia, cuando no había guerras, cuando no tenía que huir"

El hombre miraba el cielo oscuro a través de una ventana, admiraba una brillante estrella que tintineaba en el firmamento.

Zagato de pie bajo el árbol interrumpió la meditación de su hermano.

\- Qué piensas sinceramente del sistema del pilar? – preguntó Zagato, Lantis lo miró confundido un segundo pero sin esperar respuesta continuo – Toda la responsabilidad recae sobre el pilar mientras Céfiro se encuentre a salvo nada más importa, así que te pregunto nuevamente, qué opinas del sistema del pilar.

Lantis volteó justamente para encontrar a la princesa Esmeralda con la mirada al igual que Zagato pero ese encuentro no duró mucho tiempo pues la princesa se alejó casi instantáneamente.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a esta escena mientras, Lantis bajaba del árbol y pasaba junto a Zagato.

\- He cometido el más imperdonable de los pecados. – dijo Zagato cuando su hermano pasaba junto a él pero pareció ignorar ese comentario y continuó llegando a la orilla del estanque se arrodilló tomando una flor con la mano.

\- Este lugar es hermoso, pero sería aún más hermoso un lugar donde las flores florecieran sin la necesidad de un pilar.

Zagato volteó a ver a su hermano quien permaneció arrodillado un momento.

\- Zagato, yo... – Lantis guardó silencio mirando el estanque frente a él mientras el aire agitaba un segundo su cabello. - ... no interferiré contigo. – dijo levantándose y mirando a su hermano.

\- Lantis – Zagato cruzó una larga mirada con su hermano y por último Lantis se alejó.

\- "Zagato, hermano, espero que Céfiro te permita cumplir tu deseo" – pensó Lantis mientras se alejaba caminando, se detuvo al llegar a otro de los jardines de palacio y se sobresaltó al encontrar con la vista a su maestro. – Guru Clef – saludó Lantis arrodillándose ante su mentor.

\- Buenos días Lantis – sonrió el Guru – todo está bien? – preguntó al ver a Lantis un poco diferente.

\- Sí, todo está bien – respondió el chico sin levantar la mirada.

\- Es raro verte despierto a estas horas del día – trató de bromear el Guru pero recibió por respuesta una mirada solamente - Tal parece que el palacio ha estado muy calmado en estos últimos días no es verdad?

\- Con la Princesa Esmeralda como pilar no podría ser de otra manera – respondió Lantis bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Y esperemos que así continúe – sonrió Clef, pero Lantis no respondió, sólo se levantó sin dirigir la mirada al Guru.

\- Con su permiso Maestro – Lantis se despidió y se marchó, Clef solo pudo observar como el chico se alejaba.

La puerta de una habitación se cerró, Lantis esperó de pie con los ojos cerrados de espaldas a la puerta, aclaraba sus pensamientos decidiendo que debía hacer.

La estrella continuó tintineando pero ahora un par de gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer primero lejanas unas de otras y de momento aumentaron su intensidad volviéndose una tormenta, el chico permaneció observando la estrella sintiendo como un mal presagio la lluvia que caía.

\- "Zagato" – pensó de pronto.

\- Zagato has visto a Lantis? – preguntó Guru Clef al encontrar al hechicero en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

\- Iré a buscarlo – respondió Zagato con una reverencia.

\- Espera Zagato – le detuvo Clef, el joven volteó a verlo – Sabes lo que le ocurre a Lantis? Lo noté un tanto diferente el día de hoy.

\- Averiguaré lo que le pasa – respondió Zagato y partió pero en su interior conocía la respuesta.

\- Amo Lantis – el chico se sobresaltó y volteó de súbito al escuchar su nombre en la oscuridad de la noche pero Innova el Gnomo apareció justo detrás de él – A donde pretende ir?

\- Innova – susurró Lantis y apartó la mano de la empuñadura de su espada al encontrar al gnomo con la mirada – Lograste asustarme – dijo con una sonrisa colocando su mano amistosamente en la frente de Innova el cual no opuso resistencia a la amistosa caricia.

\- Se marcha?

\- Cuida a la Princesa Esmeralda y...

Innova miró a Lantis cuando se detuvo, el joven admiraba el castillo con los ojos tristes y sin brillo

\- ...cuida también a mi hermano.

Innova emitió un sonido triste sintiendo como Lantis se apartaba de él, la luna brillaba en el cielo y por un momento iluminó el lugar donde se encontraban.

\- Fue un placer haberte conocido – dijo por último Lantis sacando su espada invocó a su caballo mágico mientras su capucha dejaba al descubierto su armadura, Lantis se acercó al caballo y lo montó.

\- Mi amo Zagato está enamorado de la princesa, es por eso que usted se marcha? –Lantis no respondió se limitó a mirar al gnomo – Los hermanos no deben pelear entre sí – agregó Innova bajando la mirada.

\- Mi deber es proteger a la Princes Esmeralda de cualquier peligro – Lantis volteó hacia Innova – pero de esto no puedo protegerla así que es mejor que me marche – con esto tiró de las riendas del caballo y se dispuso a partir – Innova – Lantis sonrió – Sólo ellos pueden decidir el momento en que esto será revelado.

\- Sí – fue lo único que respondió Innova y observó como el caballo se alejó en mitad de la noche, cruzando los límites del castillo y de tierra Cefiriana.

El silencio reinaba en todos los confines del bosque roto sólo por el débil susurro del viento y alguna chicharra que vagaba por el lugar.

Un aullido profundo de tristeza rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, muchos lo tomaron como un llamado a la luna, pero en realidad era un canto de despedida hacia el guerrero que partía silencio en mitad de la noche, un acto cobarde para muchos pero indiscutiblemente un sólido eslabón en la hermandad de los dos muchachos.

"Así fue como dejé todo, me dediqué a vagar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegué aquí" - Lantis recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacía ya un par de meses atrás, se encontraba ahora en Autosam y desde uno de los hangares observaba a Céfiro a través de la lluvia que caía, la estrella tintineaba y por un segundo su luz se incrementó y permaneció así un par de segundos antes de apagarse casi por completo. "Zagato" Lantis sintió algo muy extraño en ese momento.

\- Has escuchado las últimas noticias – dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban a sus espaldas – dicen que el planeta de Céfiro está en mal estado.

\- No es cierto, siempre dices mentiras, ese lugar dicen que es el paraíso – respondió el otro, pero Lantis sólo se marchó del lugar.

"Si esas noticias han llegado hasta este lugar, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer..." dijo bajando la cabeza, se encontraba sentado observando ampliamente el cielo tormentoso.

Aguila se acercó en ese momento al observarlo pensativo.

\- Zagato... sabía que esto iba a suceder, la Princesa Esmeralda arriesgó todo por cumplir su deseo – Lantis se levantó.

\- Lantis – susurró Aguila mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

\- Estaba seguro que iba a suceder esto – dijo Lantis por último en tono de suma tristeza y permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de separarse – Ahora que el pilar se ha sacrificado no permitiré que se repita esa tragedia por segunda vez. – terminó mientras observaba a Aguila a los ojos.

Fin.

Notas de Autora:

Regreso después de mucho tiempo con las historias cortas ^^ nuevamente hablando de mi amado Lantis de quien no me canso de escribir =)

Podría decir muchas cosas de esta historia pero no diré nada ^^ yo solo narraré como me pareció que ocurrieron las cosas.

Nos veremos en la próxima historia

Hikaru Shidou.

28 de septiembre del 2002.


End file.
